


They Say Travel Is Broadening

by Mara



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-12
Updated: 2011-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the door chimed, John didn't bother to check who it was before letting them in. On second thought, he probably should have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Say Travel Is Broadening

**Author's Note:**

> Merlins_sister requested Captain Jack/John Sheppard. This ficlet is a missing scene (as in a scene that won't ever appear) from a story I may never manage to finish :)

When the door chimed, John didn't bother to check who it was before letting them in. On second thought, he probably should have. Jack, the incredibly forward and flirting visitor, strode in, letting the door close behind him.

John stood, not wanting to let the other man tower over him. "Yes, Captain?"

Jack smiled. "I'd like it if you called me Jack, you know."

"That's...probably not a good idea."

Sighing, Jack propped himself against a wall, arms crossed (which not-so-accidentally showed off muscled arms). "Would it help if I apologized for pinching your butt in the mess?"

"That might be a start." John coughed. "But it wouldn't solve the problem."

"Twenty-first century sexual mores are so frustrating."

"I'm sorry to inconvenience you." It came out more sarcastic than he'd intended.

"No, I'm sorry," Jack said after an uncomfortable moment. "I...forget how much trouble it can cause you." His shoulders slumped a bit and for a moment he looked older and much more careworn.

John looked at him, finally looking past the flirtation and wondered what it was like to travel with the Doctor. "It's, I mean, I'm flattered. Really."

"But..."

"But I could lose my job."

Jack nodded. "I understand."

But John could see he didn't, entirely. Where (or did he mean "when"?) did the man come from? "This is what I do. I've worked, well, okay, I haven't always worked that hard. But I'm damn lucky to be here."

Jack stood up straight. "Then I guess I'll head out."

"You'll, um, I'm sure there's someone among the scientists who, uh." John covered his face with a hand, wondering what the hell he was saying. "Never mind."

"Thanks," Jack said with a chuckle that still sounded friendly. And he turned to leave, looking a lot less self-assured than when he'd arrived.

"Wait!" Jack turned and John tried to figure out what he wanted to say. And then a lightbulb went off. "Wait...can't you, I don’t know, check history to see if I get kicked out? Or something?" Man, that sounded even lamer than when he was pimping out the scientific wing. "Never mind again. I'm just talking out of my ass."

Jack considered him. "Not entirely. I can, well, I can consult certain things, but I can't tell you your whole future. Besides, nothing is set in stone. We _are_ trying to make certain small adjustments to the timeline, after all."

John just looked at him, honestly having no idea whatsoever what he was doing. All he knew was that he was tired and cranky and it had been a really long time since anyone touched him.

Jack lifted his wrist, flipping open the odd wristband he was wearing and pressing several buttons. "Hmm. I don't think you're going to get tossed out for breaking these regulations. In fact, it looks like they're going to disappear about the time you, ah, return to Earth."

"Really?" John blinked, momentarily derailed by imagining the disappearance of Don't Ask, Don't Tell. "Wow. Thank you. That's great to know."

Jack flipped closed the wristband and they stared at each other. John didn't know what Jack was seeing, but he looked at the broad-shouldered man in a white shirt and black vest and he thought about the way the man looked at his friends and the way he'd thrown himself into helping Atlantis and realized he _still_ didn't know what he was doing.

"Well..." John said eventually.

"You don't have to--"

"I know."

Jack stepped forward, expression intent. Very gently, he slid his hands up John's arms to his shoulders and John shivered, then realized he should probably move as well. He put his hands on Jack's hips and shifted until their bodies touched.

Smiling at him, Jack tilted his head and gently kissed him on the lips. John felt his breathing speed up and he tightened his grip, leaning into the kiss. Jack nipped his lip and he chuckled, sneaking a hand around to pinch Jack's ass.

Jack grinned at him, once again the cocky and flirtatious Captain. "Oooh, so you're ready to play, hmm?"

"I guess I am."

"Good."

A few minutes later, John decided he was glad for the Ancients' excellent soundproofing.

\--end--


End file.
